nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugaly in the Nation Song Contest
]] Ugaly has participated in the contest 120 times (as of NSC 123), the first participation was in NSC 4 and they have appeared in every edition since. The national broadcaster to handle contest related affairs is Lurkovision. Initially they failed to impress in most editions, often finishing in the bottom five or failing qualification from the semifinal. Luck turned in the ninth edition, where Ugaly managed a top 10 position in the final. Following several editions of continued low positions, Ugaly faced victory in the nineteenth edition. Ugaly has since won three additional times, in NSC 64, 72 and 103. NSC4 The very first national final featured three entries. Before the final, an internal selection was held to select the musical style of all participants, which became metal. Then the final was held as a public selection, with the decision being made by internet votes to 100%. Rammstein had a clear victory and was sent to Arjastan as the very first entry for Ugaly, where they finished at the very bottom, only receiving points from 3 nations. NSC5 Ugaly returned for a second attempt, this time without a specific decision in musical style. The final was in the same format as previously, but confusion arose when one of the participants, the Kong Family, had not been selected by LV, but instead had wrote themselves into it. Despite this, they were approved to compete. In the final result, two songs had finished on the same amount of votes, and the decision of the winner was decided by the back-up jury. Soundgarden emerged victorious and was sent to Hibernia. They finished very low, 21:st out of 24, but it was admitted by the Ugly people as a good improvement, seeing as they received points from a lot more nations, including 10 points from the host nation and even 12 points from Reym-L-Dneurb. Interestingly, Ugaly also gave 12 points to Reym-L-Dneurb in this edition. NSC6 With the introduction of a semifinal, Ugaly had to qualify because of Soundgarden's disappointing result in NSC5. Three entries were chosen for the national final, but one of the participants was disqualified early when it was revealed that he was planning a rude coup during the live broadcast. Mono won the selection and was sent to the semifinal in Bokia, where they unfortunately failed to qualify, being 18 points away from the 12:th nation. This has been noted as Ugaly's first, out of few, entries that wasn't within any genre of rock. NSC7 Once again, Ugaly had to compete in the semifinal. This time, a band was chosen beforehand to sing all three songs in the national final, who returned from the previous edition after finishing second after Mono. The winning song, The Wicker Man, was performed by Iron Maiden in Spila. They too failed to qualify, ending at 25:th place with 47 points. NSC8 This time, Ugaly didn't have a national selection process. This was due to a reconstruction of the nation's broadcasting system, meaning limited access to television for the whole population. The band Guano Apes was chosen internally to compete with the song Big in Japan in the semifinal in Gabriel. They ended up two places below qualification, with a 12 point difference from place 13. NSC9 Once again, there was no national final. After the third consecutive elimination, the head of the Ugly delegation took it upon himself to try and establish the nation's honor in the contest, this time being held in Astoria. Donning a costume, complete with a top hat and a cane, he danced and mimed to Taco's disco cover of Puttin' on the Ritz. He became the first participant from Ugaly to ever qualify from the semifinal. In the final, he even managed a top 10 position, making Ugaly a direct qualifier in the first double-digit edition. NSC10 Having no need to fear about getting in the final, Ugaly decided to go wild with their entry, aiming to send something entertaining rather than high scoring. They decided to enter with a video game song, namely the most iconic such. The overworld theme from Super Mario Bros., released 1985 on the Nintendo Entertainment System. As predicted, the song didn't do very well, ending at second last position. NSC11 For the first time since NSC7, Ugaly had a national final. As usual, three songs participated. The winning group Kabát, which had previously competed for the Czech Republic in the Eurovision Song Contest, was sent to Mooseland (who won the hosting rights from Astoria after a controversy that led to their banning from the contest). This entry failed to qualify, but still recieved a surprisingly high result, which was speculated to be an effect of their Eurovision history. NSC12 After the creation of new NBU rules that put limits to national finals, Lurkovision decided that the NSC11 national final was their last, and announced that they would choose all entries internally from now on. The 70's style rock band B-52's were selected to participate in Spila with the song Rock Lobster, they did not qualify. NSC13 In this edition, controversy arose as Lurkovision failed to deliver their votes in time for the semifinal in Vorhota, meaning Ugaly's score would be reduced by 75%. Ugaly's entry, Super Cosby Bros. Brawl, an internet meme song which was deemed a bad joke by many, only received 13 points in total, and the Ugly votes would've had little effect on the semifinal results, so the result of this event was mild. Ugaly managed to vote properly in the finals, and they officially received the full score in the statistics instead of the 3,25 points that they were supposed to get as a result of the punishment. NSC14 Ugaly went for another internet meme to be sent to Belvist, but this time in a more serious attempt: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, a compilation of many pop-culture characters fighting against eachother. Indeed, this entry received a fair amount of supporters and predictions, but in the end it became the fourth consecutive failure in the semifinals for Ugaly, being 18 points short of qualifying. NSC15 Despite the statistics against heavy metal, Ugaly was not discouraged from sending such entries, and did so once again for the 15:th edition, held in Arjastan. This time, American band Mötley Crüe was chosen, with their reworked version of Shout at the Devil. This was the third time Ugaly ended up last, being at joint 27:th place with Noizeland. NSC16 For this edition, held in Prasia, the Ugly entry became a classic hit from the sixties. In the Year 2525, by the duo Zager & Evans. While the entry failed to qualify, the song was considered an unexpected success, having received Ugaly's third highest score at the time, only outdone by the NSC 8 and 9 entries. Spinoff participations Score statistics As of NSC6. Spinoff contests not included. Votes for Ugaly Individual Total *1) Reym-L-Dneurb: 24 *2) Hibernia: 12 *3) Sunland: 10 *4) Escotia: 10 *5) Alinta: 9 *6) Galataland: 8 *6) Lolee: 8 *6) Xorentia: 8 *9) Cicvara: 6 *10) Spila: 5 *11) Noizeland: 4 *12) Adamsburg: 3 *13) Lost Isle: 2 *14) Bokia: 2 *15) Arjastan: 1 *15) Medina: 1 *15) Belvist: 1 Ugaly has yet to recieve points from the following nations: Altharia, Andromeda, Astoria, Begonia, Gabriel, Giggshood, Instir, Manotto, Mountbatten Island, Phinechendza, Romeria, Rotterdamus, Saksjaowie, Salona, Tomstria, United States of Carmen, Venera and Yaponesia. Ugaly never recieved points from Brugia or Maccha-Bently, they never participated along with Eurora, Isaria, Magna Grecia or Reignland. Votes from Ugaly Individual Total :If a nation was given points in both the semifinal and the final of the same edition, only the highest score is counted *1) Reym-L-Dneurb: 22 *2) Maccha-Brugia: 17 *3) Bokia: 15 *4) Maccha-Bently: 14 *5) Adamsburg: 13 *6) Galataland: 12 *7) Begonia: 12 *8) Phinechendza: 10 *8) Sunland: 10 *10) Gabriel: 10 *11) Escotia: 10 *12) Alinta: 9 *13) Giggshood: 8 *13) Arjastan: 8 *15) Spila: 8 *16) Xorentia: 8 *17) Tomstria: 7 *17) Manotto: 7 *19) Romeria: 7 *20) Venera: 6 *21) Altharia: 4 *22) Astoria: 3 *23) United States of Carmen: 3 *24) Lost Isle: 3 *25) Saksjaowie: 2 *26) Instir: 1 *26) Hibernia: 1 Ugaly has yet to give points to the following nations: Andromeda, Belvist, Lolee, Medina, Mountbatten Island, Noizeland, Rotterdamus, Salona and Yaponesia. Ugaly never voted for Cicvara. Category:Ugaly